callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Gary "Roach" Sanderson
His gun I don't think that his gun is an IMBEL. It looks like some sort of AR-15 variant. Imrlybord7 12:29, 2 June 2009 (UTC) I thought it was a Bushmaster ACR, looking where the cocking handle is and the shape of the barrell guard Yeah, it's definitely the Bushmaster ACR. Imrlybord7 21:45, 2 June 2009 (UTC) Name Change Shouldn't we call him Gary Sanderson instead of just Sanderson? It seems to make the article more complete. We should do this for the Polonsky article too. 01:49, 3 June 2009 (UTC) :As per COD:FNP, all first names for characters must have an official source to back it up. Until a link can be provided, it has to stay simply as "Sanderson". 20:16, 5 June 2009 (UTC) His first name is shown in any gameplay vid that starts from the very beginning of Cliffhanger. Imrlybord7 19:38, 12 June 2009 (UTC) Why is every one getting so riled up about this? He may not even be the primary protagonist.--Slacky!!! 12:00, 22 July 2009 (UTC) If anyone know Polonsky's real name then yes, change it. BBuzz 13:17, 25 July 2009 (UTC) His middle name is Rorschach. I think that should be added in as Roach is based off it. Proof? 13:20, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Sanderson from Black Hawk Down could be related to Sanderson in MW2 I was watching BHD today, and there was a Delta Force operator named Sergeant Sanderson. Could he be related to Sanderson from MW2? Outlaw 2-5 No, I don't think so. Sergeant Sanderson was based on Paul Howe, who was a Delta operator and fought in that battle. And I don't think Sanderson was related to that Sanderson from MW2. Shockeye7665sc Stupidest... idea... ever. Imrlybord7 19:39, 12 June 2009 (UTC) I agree!!--Slacky!!! 16:40, 1 July 2009 (UTC) I agree-gree -=Dwight=- 18:40, 1 July 2009 Nationality I don't know for sure, but I think Sanderson must be American, because Sanderson is mostly an American name (From what I've seen). But some british have the name of Sanderson so he could be British, I don't know, unless since Task Force 141 is multinational, it'd be that Sanderson could be from American Special Forces under MacTavish. Shockeye7665sc But gary is a british name! get with the program!!! You know, he could even be Canadian. All his name tells us for sure is that he is likely to be from a first-world country that speaks primarily English. Until either the game comes out or official information is released on the matter, we can't be sure. 20:01, 30 June 2009 (UTC) At least we know he's not Russian! I am staggered that you think Sanderson is an American name, it is NOT, the name as we more or less know it was introduced into the North of British Isles some 1000 years ago. And Gary? I honestly can't think of a more working class English name. Talbot6832 18:35, 19 July 2009 (UTC) You know what? In Hong Kong "Gary" is a common name in the office. So how is it possible that you say "Gary" is a what nationality person? It could be any nationality's name. - Pk123db456 21:03, 25 July 2009 (+8:00 GMT) For references sake Gary means Spear in Old Anglo-Saxon English. Needless to say, Sanderson is operating with MacTavish, a British SAS operative, which would lead one to believe that Gary is indeed a fellow SAS man. I would have thought putting two and two together would state the obvious. Talbot6832 13:11, 25 July 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, we do know what you mean, but it does not mean stating the 'confirmed'. It is 99% agreeable that Roach is an SAS operative (and that he is then also a Brit), but as confirmation for confirmation's sake, we need to take it as that he could be of any nationality (and any military unit). Attack Rhino 13:39, 25 July 2009 (UTC) No, he's from Task Force 141, it' an American and British group to fight terrorisim. Well think it would be cool if his nationality would remain unknown, so that why we could imagine what country he was from. williamstrother 5:10, 2 September 2009 (UTC) We dont post what people think is "cool", we post what is explicitly stated in game. Go find the fanon wiki if you want to make stuff up WouldYouKindly 22:48, September 2, 2009 (UTC) Infinity Ward is doing a bad job with this so-called multinational "task force". So far, all the characters are SAS operatives, Soap, Ghost and now Roach, whats multinational about that? Just because you play as mostly the SAS, doesn't mean there can't be other groups within task force 141 doing separate missions you're not involved in. --Gesz 01:04, November 10, 2009 (UTC) I think it is fairly obvious that someone named "Gary Sanderson" could be either British, American, Canadian or Australian, which are the nationalities represented in One-Four-One. He hangs with Soap a lot and seems to be chummy with Ghost, so he could be British. He is sent with Royce and Meat, both Canadian, to go further in the Favela during "Takedown," so he could be Canadian. He could be American because 141 seems to have a narrow majority of American operators, and he could be Australian because there don't seem to be too many other Aussies in the group. But the developers obviously wanted his nationality to be ambiguous so that each player could decide on his own. Chell484 22:28, December 5, 2009 (UTC) I think he's American because, when you jump off the cliff in Cliffhanger, you can hear his voice and I couldn't hear a British accent. You can't tell how someone sounds when they speak just because of how they scream -- I reckon Roach is British because Allen and Ramirez (two playable characters) are both American. Also, in the Spec Ops missions where Ghost refers to you as "Roach" you wear a british flag patch (Seen in Co-op) though I don't know if they're supposed to *actually* be Roach or whether it's a typo. He also seems to be with Ghost and Soap a lot, both being members of the SAS also makes me think that Roach could also possibly be SAS (22nd regiment) It's most likely that Roach is SAS beacause of how close he and Soap Mactavish are. Roach could possibly have been in Soap's unit under his command. Age Stop adding his birth as '1986' unless you have proof. Moozipan Cheese 19:25, 12 June 2009 (UTC) Were does the fact that he is 29 come from? And if he is 29 why would he be born 1992?? Well i apologize for my mistake for his age but now i think he is 19 years old. williamstrother 3:29, 2 September 2009 (UTC) You THINK, you dont KNOW Stop adding it WouldYouKindly 20:31, September 2, 2009 (UTC) Well i want our hero to a young soldier you got a problem with that. williamstrother 5:08, 2 September 2009 (UTC) Because this is not the fanon wiki, we dont just make crap up and post it as fact WouldYouKindly 22:47, September 2, 2009 (UTC) ' SANDERSON i looked up his name on my ipod translator and its 87.6% british, 5.1% irish and 7.3% american So? My name is British but my ancestory is from Ireland. ----Slowrider7 His name isn't important, really. He could be from any country. Just because Gary is more common in some countries than others, it does not mean we can jump the gun and say he belongs to X country --Gesz 01:06, November 10, 2009 (UTC) SAS? Where was it confirmed that he was in SAS? If it can't be cited then I'm just going delete that line. Chief z 00:34, 29 June 2009 (UTC) All one can say, is that he is most likely a part of a Special Forces outfit. Attack Rhino 04:42, 13 July 2009 (UTC) To add to what I said before, even though it is not explicitly stated, it would be more than unlikely that Soap would be working with someone outside the SAS on a two man SAS mission. Attack Rhino 22:10, 19 July 2009 (UTC) The SAS usualy prefer to work in small groups, but I think the official number is a small sqaud of 4 men.--Slacky!!! 18:56, 20 July 2009 (UTC) Yeah, that is what I am thinking. It just would not make sense to have a two man team, and one of them not be an SAS soldier. It just would not make sense. The only pity, is that this is still a possibility; even a 1% chance of Roach not being SAS sadly means that we cannot say he is. Attack Rhino 23:44, 20 July 2009 (UTC) Haven't been here for a while. I didn't doubt he was in the SAS(he most likely is), I just had a problem with the line "It has been confirmed he is in the SAS" as it had no citation. Anyhow, it was deleted. Three months guys. Chief z 11:34, 5 August 2009 (UTC) :True, three months. I guess as we do need to keep it as plausible but unconfirmed for now. Attack Rhino 21:45, 5 August 2009 (UTC) hes SAS noobs! deal with it. They're n00bs yet you leave your comment unsigned? Silly boy, there is no proof that he is SAS, nor proof he is not. We can assume it, but that's about it. T3R 22:44, December 7, 2009 (UTC) Mile High Club You could have been playing as "Roach" in "Mile High Club." I don't think so, IW said it was just a mission they liked that they couldn't fit into the story.CAW4 21:22, 3 July 2009 (UTC) As well as it being based on Special Ops in MW2, Since Spec Ops is 2 player I don't think you would be able to play as a first person character you could see. Good guess, maybe.... But then again, I very highly doubt you play as Roach in the Spec. Ops. you do play as roach in spec ops...when soap talks to you he refers to your player as roach, this is due that they use the same sound files. Family and Girlfriend? Well i want Roach to have parents, a little sister and a hot girlfriend, i think that would be cool. This is not the fanon wiki. No. WouldYouKindly 22:46, September 2, 2009 (UTC) Since you dont seem to know how things work around here: I'll refer you to this page WouldYouKindly 23:02, September 2, 2009 (UTC) Can we just IP ban this guy from editing? CAW4 00:31, September 3, 2009 (UTC) What the hell makes people wake up one day and say: "I'm a fan of Call of Duty, I can write any sort of crap that might be true in an alternate universe within the game". Whether it's that guy who filled in the birthdays, or this clown who's acting like a two year old ("Well, i want..."), I'm sick of it. This is a quasi-encyclopedic depot for information on anything directly related to the Call of Duty series, not some place like Disneyland where "your wildest dreams will come true". 01:11, September 3, 2009 (UTC) :Well, he keeps signing his posts as Williamstrother(spelling?), and, as you might know, he was banned for a week four days ago for adding that kind of BS to the articles. Looks to me like he still doesnt get it. (And actually, if it is him, he was banned for a week on the 29th so that would be curcumventing a ban as well, which might mean a few more weeks without his nonsense if the admins get wind of it) WouldYouKindly 02:51, September 3, 2009 (UTC) Bull'shit', like hell I'm gonna let him prance around this institution and let him bop his little wand of ignorance on whatever random page his dusty brain thinks is best for deconstructing. I'm getting some admins over here, because people like him should be drowned, at the least. 03:36, September 3, 2009 (UTC) Good idea, I had to revert several of his edits before his account got suspended, it's pretty tiresome dealing with him, he's obviously never going to get what a wiki is and why we dont let his fanon bullcrap in here (in fact i'm almost 100% sure that some of his pulled-out-the-northbound-end-of-a-southbound-bull birthdates are still on some of the character pages. EDIT: I was right, I found at least 6 in the 25 or so I looked at. Will fix the rest tomorrow, I have college in the morning.) WouldYouKindly 03:40, September 3, 2009 (UTC) :William if you add anymore unverified facts I am going to ban you for a year. I am sick and tired of you being such a nuisance. You have contributed nothing worthwile in your entire editing career, and you do is piss off other editors. Darkman 4 07:39, September 3, 2009 (UTC) ::Screw it, I banned his IP for a month. Darkman 4 07:43, September 3, 2009 (UTC) Society is in debt to you, Darkman. Thanks. 11:47, September 3, 2009 (UTC) I'm seriously considering leaving this wiki. I can't stand fools. Who the heck does william think he is "Well I want our hero to be a young hero" "Well I want our Roach to have parents, a little sister, and a hot girlfriend". No, it would not be "cool". It would be a nuisance. Also, what up with the birth years? This place is becoming a vandal and fool magnet. I've been wanting to say that for a very long time. That's why I want to be an admin. Well, sorry if I went to hard on the guy. Well all i wanted was to create the character's history. Im entitled to my own opinion under the constitution of the united states of america you will let have the freedoom of speech. Guys don't hate me please. williamstrother , September 3, 02:00 2009 (U will, this is a CANON sight where users give factual, proven information so people can trust this site as their main database for information on the call of duty series, how the fuck would you like it if you went to the halo wiki to answer a question, but some motherfucker like you has "created the characters history" and you end up thinking that the master chief is a freaking robot. and that is exactly what you have been doing here, i dont give a flying fuck what you do to the fanon site because its made for made up information, as far as im concerned you dont deserve a place in this great wiki if you dont realise its for info confirmed to be true by a reliable source, like infinity ward or treyarch, im sure that if you go to the fanon wiki, youd be welcomed and praised for your creative stories. so dont fuck up the canon one P.S i dont give a shit about your constitutional right to piss all over a wiki because if you werent a complete retard youd realise that the internet is INTERNATIONAL you dumbfuck......thanks for listening--Ghost mactavish 07:54, December 25, 2009 (UTC) Will, this is the internet, most of the Constitution doesn't apply here, to my understanding. We only "hate" you because you annoyed people by adding false birth dates, which is STRICTLY AGAINST this wiki's guidlines! Cpl. Wilding 19:07, September 3, 2009 (UTC) Sorry guys, but he unfortunately IS guaranteed freedom of speech, since this is a website owned by multiple people (I think), with servers in the US. But that means we can't just keep you from writing your opinion on talk pages and things like this. That DOESN'T mean you can create the character's history. Who do you think you are, the entire fucking entity of Treyarch?! Infinity Ward? Jesus? Unless you are the CEO of any company that makes CoD, I never, EVER want to hear you say that you just want, like a two year old with ice cream, to create entire aspects of the game offhandedly. You've broken wiki policy by adding unsourced content at the least, and you've broken wikia policy by evading bans, at the most. If you come back here again, I'm going to feed you to a shark with a barracuda inside of it. 01:31, September 4, 2009 (UTC) P.S how do i not have that box around my writing--Ghost mactavish 07:29, December 25, 2009 (UTC) Preach it, Akyoyo, Preach it-GentlemanBilly- :Agreed. Akyoyo, I havent seen a more thorough verbal ownage of someone in a long time. I salute you. :P WouldYouKindly 04:04, September 4, 2009 (UTC) Semper fi--Slacky!!! 08:34, September 4, 2009 (UTC) Thank, you, thank, you I have an obsession to scrub the earth of the ones deemed unnecessary (though just with stupid/evil people, and not in such Hitler-esque terms). And by the way, seeing as how I want to join the Army, it would be more necessary to say "Hoo-ah". :P 22:16, September 4, 2009 (UTC) Cool, My Dad was in the army. He was S.F(special forces).-GentlemanBilly I dont live in the USA, so those amendments dont mean a toss to me. Be constructive. Oh, man, I'm not sure if I care WHAT country you're in, (you as in the general term), EVERYONE should read the Bill of Rights. It's just...something you have to do, to see the ten most important statements of this country. 02:55, September 6, 2009 (UTC) EDIT: Strange, I'm writing this as I'm on vacation in my nation's capital...weird coincidence... 02:56, September 6, 2009 (UTC) don't mean to interrupt but the ten most important statements of the USA aren't the ten most important statements of the UK, so it would be pointless in reading them unless we were curious or studying the US. I mean this in a completely non-hostile neutral way. Critchell [[User talk:Critchell|'Talk']] 20:05, September 8, 2009 (UTC) No, I got a little carried away. Still, a great thing to read, short, sweet, and to the point, as well. -- 01:54, September 9, 2009 (UTC) His face! Can we assume that Roach were goggles, as blood droplets have been added when you take damage.-GentlemanBilly :The same droplets appear in multiplayer, so I think it doesn't have anything to do with goggles. Darkman 4 16:30, September 5, 2009 (UTC) Okay, but in the screenshots a goggle wearing solider is on a snowmobile by himself, so I'm just wondering if it is Roach?-GentlemanBilly No, it's not him. Infinity Ward doesn't make a character model of the playable characters (with one or two exceptions). Chief z 05:10, September 6, 2009 (UTC) What about Call of Duty 2 characters?-GentlemanBilly- he said with a few exceptions.--Slacky!!! 15:13, Yeah, I know. But since we've seen character models for Call of Duty Finest Hour and I thought it was made by Infinity Ward. I don't know so just tell me in your next posts.-GentlemanBilly- :Fyi, IW didnt do Finest Hour, Spark did. WouldYouKindly 17:16, September 9, 2009 (UTC) I'm not too familiar with CoD1 and 2, other than glancing over them on the wiki. However, what I do know is that in CoD4 the primary protagonists didn't have ingame character models. IW has stated that this was to make it easy for players to immerse themselves into the characters. Now unless IW has all factions come together for a big terror-hunting party to where the playable characters see each other, I think it's safe to say that the goggled snowmobile driver is not Sanderson. I'm sure someone within a garrison stationed on top of a blistering cold mountain decided to bring goggles with them. Man that was a lot, but I'm just trying to get my point across. Chief z 13:26, September 9, 2009 (UTC) Thanks for the feedback, WouldYouKindly. Also Chief z, I do know that Roach's trainer will appear and he will be a playable character.--GentlemanBilly Well, problem solved. Besides, weren't we discussing whether or not the goggled rider was Sanderson? Chief z 13:58, September 10, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, but turns out he's not the guy. Unless, we see him when playing the ranger.--GentlemanBilly I imagine Roach bears a resemblance to singer, songwriter and actor Jesse McCartney, and he wears goggles, in the cliffhanger missions he possibly wore the same gear as Soap, and in the Rio De Janeiro missions he wears a backwards cap, and maybe in the gulag missions he wore a beanie and his goggles were red lensed or if he went under water his face would pretty much the same. Its pointless talking about his face because IW said that they dont give the playable characters faces and want the players to imagine their own character face ?Whipsnap? 18:50, November 4, 2009 (UTC) What if Roach looks like Will Smith, then that would make him African-British. Or what if he resembles Chris Pine. Well,tell me if I'm wrong but I guess he is seen in the launch trailer.Hornet's nest,between 0:41,0:42 as it is known he wears a beige uniform with sleeves. Archive I think this page needs archiving.--Slacky!!! 09:13, September 22, 2009 (UTC) :Really, it ain't really that long, and anyway I think the other disussions on here are/will be relevant soon, and it would be a pain to link them instead. Attack Rhino 03:26, September 28, 2009 (UTC) O.K.--Slacky!!! 17:37, September 29, 2009 (UTC) US Army Ranger? What if Roach is a US Army Ranger not a SAS Operative or there could be a differnt character in the US to play as. It's unlikley for both charatcters to come from the same country.--Slacky!!! 17:47, October 6, 2009 (UTC) Your right if there were two U.S. Army Rangers it would be confusing, but what if Roach was a Delta Force, an SAS or someother British or American special forces Operative. :It is the most likely fact that he is an SAS operative (I think). See here for more info: http://callofduty.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:Gary_Sanderson#SAS.3F Attack Rhino 20:34, October 7, 2009 (UTC) Maybe your right. Williamstrother (UTC) I'm back! Williamstrother (UTC) Well I'm sorry. Williamstrother (UTC) Gary 'Roach' Sanderson- Gaz I think that Gaz could be Sanderson because Gaz is the short name for Gary? It could be dont think so though. I don't think so, as it really looked like he died on Game Over. If he is, the this would be the first time that a squeal made a NPC a playable character in campaign. Then again, Modern Warfare 2 is the first direct sequel... MrJoe95 Isn't Gaz a Lt. in CoD:MW?--Slacky!!! 18:20, October 12, 2009 (UTC) :It isn't ever said, but one can assume that he is somewhere from Sergeant to Lieutenant. -- Birdydude9 gaz would not be put under soaps command I doubt its Gaz. He got shot in the head, point blank, with a Desert Eagle. I really don't think ANY human being could survive that. LegendaryFroggy 21:59, November 19, 2009 (UTC) american can he be american because the main peoples are english and french and shit so Yea he might be American, if he's not, Infinity Ward is over-using the SAS. And CoD is not supposed to be about that, there has to be some diversity. They cant make everyone from the same nationality and unit, what kind of "task force" is that? Someone changed the trivia section to say Roach is British. Should this be changed back to "either British or American"? Nope, other wise why would Sheperd Shoot him.~~---- french? THERE IS NO FRENCH FAGGOTS IN GAME, and your asking us to make him american. yOUR LAUGHABLE-yeshwa1 Death I wanna know if all this is true.on his page it says shepherd shoots him and ghost and covers them in gasoline and drops a cigarrete on them is this balls**t or the truth cause theres no video evidence or anything ?Whipsnap? 18:23, November 1, 2009 (UTC) No, he doesn't die. Well, at least I don't think. My friends say they were the ones that put Shepherd shooting Roach and Ghost. I did not take part in it whatsoever. GameAnyone has recently released a video, and Roach does die beside Ghost in Loose Ends. The information will be restored next Tuesday.Dibol 08:34, November 6, 2009 (UTC) Actually There is a video with indisputable evidence that he and Ghost die. Shepherd shoots them in the stomach burns them end of story. Where is this video then?Doc.Richtofen 18:24, November 9, 2009 (UTC) :http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7WG9iTFH-tU 00:48, November 10, 2009 (UTC) Does Roach die when Shepherd shoots him in the stomach, or does he die when his body is burned in the pit? LazerPlayer L*P 04:21, November 15, 2009 (UTC) :Probably upon burning, since you can still see after he is shot. 04:24, November 15, 2009 (UTC) ::Yep, after he has the gas poured on him and has the cigar dropped on him. By this point Ghost is already dead, lucky for him XavierGTR 09:56, November 24, 2009 (UTC) How about we DON'T have a big section title saying "FATE" right under the summary of the character. That kind of thing should be moved down where people accidentally clicking on the article won't accidentally see it and spoil the game's biggest twist. :This is a wiki. Wikis have spoilers, and you should know that coming in. Anyway, to actually find out what happens you'd have to read almost the entire paragraph, and that's not something you do "accidentally". Plus, if you don't want spoilers, don't read a section called "Fate". 19:25, December 9, 2009 (UTC) ::My point is that in order to require a section titled "Fate", it is more than fairly obvious to anyone of average intelligence that he ends up with a lead enema. I accidentally clicked onto this page while I was still playing the mission in which he is killed at the end, saw the word "Fate" as a title from the corner of my eye through no fault of my own, and then as soon as Shepherd got off the plane and came over I thought "he's going to shoot me". I'm not complaining about the fact that the spoiler is there, I was gearing more toward the fact that it's been put in bold lettering in the summary of the article, which should always be kept neutral in regard to spoilers. Trivia In trivia it says that 'Roach' is saved by 'Soap' like 'Soap' was by Price. Mactavish was not saved by PriceDoc.Richtofen 18:27, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Yes he was. In Crew Expendable when you jump for the helicopter, you don't quite make it and begin to slip off the helicopter. Price grabs your arms and saves you at the last moment.--WouldYouKindly 18:29, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Sorry i presumed it was game overDoc.Richtofen 18:47, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Roach isn't good at jumping, as he falls off in hornets nest and almost falls off in cliffhanger OFFICIALLY BRITISH backround story of ROACH includes Sanderson is also a member of the 22nd British SAS regiment. where did u see this? im not a source fag i just want to read it for myself. yeah hes defo a Brit! no1 fat American could do the shit he did init bruv! brap! * My friend, sign your frickin' comments and get a life. Shock Trooper D9 21:08, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Saved by "Soap" In fact he misses "Soap" when falling and has to run to the chopper. Can some one please change this error. But he is saved by "Soap" in Cliffhanger when falling.--Slacky!!! 14:23, November 14, 2009 (UTC) photo? what about the photo? is it confirmed that its roach? --Zynx832 22:31, November 19, 2009 (UTC) No, and I removed it, thanks for the heads up. Until we get confirmation that it IS Roach (which is very, VERY unlikely), we're going to assume that that particular picture is just some random TF141 member--WouldYouKindly 22:33, November 19, 2009 (UTC) A Canuck Does anyone think Roach might be Canadian? In the levels Takedown and Hornet's Nest, his sleeves are olive, just like the Canadain members of TF141 wear.LW556DCJ 04:21, November 27, 2009 (UTC) hes sooo SAS noobs hes SAS noobs! deal with it. I think he could totally be Canadian. There's no way to be sure, but not only does he have a similar uniform to the Canadian guys in Takedown, but he is sent with two other Canadian guys- Royce and Meat- to move forward and clear that one area of civilians. And he seems to know the two of them. Not much to go on, but that seems to have more weight than SAS NOOOOBS! Chell484 22:32, December 5, 2009 (UTC) he wears the same outfit as ghost in takedown and ghost is british so... 14:31, December 7, 2009 (UTC)Elberto OK, anyone who comes in here and says "hes sooo SAS noobs" is a dumbass. I'm not going to pretend to be sorry at all. If you're going to put in your opinion, don't put it in a way that makes you sound like 1. a total idiot and 2. an arrogant asshole. And for CHRIST'S SAKE SIGN YOUR GODDAMN COMMENTS PLEASE. As for the whole SAS/Canadian argument, I think he's SAS simply because he seems to know Ghost, Price, and Soap very well, and works for them more often than he works with anyone else. --Shockwolf10 10:01, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, and last time I checked, Canadians are allowed to join the SAS. 21:45, January 8, 2010 (UTC) New Picture Is that roach, or a randomly generate troop? I would like some kind of proof. ©PGB 22:56, November 30, 2009 (UTC) his voice you can hear his voice (yelling) on cliffhanger, befor you start climing up the ice wall fall off and he yells i think that he could be an aussie, i mean it would be a first for a cod game and you gotta admit, IW has done a lot of new things in MW2 like no russian, main charachter dying and the blood drop damage system so an aussie protagonist would be right up their alley this time around. if you think of it a lot of main playable charachters have been different nationalities like soap who is a scot The Nationality of Roach- Fact vs. Guesses Can anyone provide a reliable, concrete source indicating the nationality of Sergeant Gary "Roach" Sanderson, Task Force 141? Speculation is totally cool, but it should stay on the discussion page. I'm going to remove any references to the character's nationality from the article itself until someone can provide some sort of reliable source to back up a claim of nationality. There appears to be a number of people who think he is British. Is this so? If there is something out there to confirm this, please put it out in the open. It'll settle a lot of arguments. Chell484 04:32, December 10, 2009 (UTC) Quote We should have a quote of someone talking about Roach. Maybe Soap saying, "Breaks over Roach, let's go." or when John Price finds you in Contingency. ROACH'S APPEARANCE -- POSSIBLY REVEALED Greetings, fellow CoD Wikians, I believe that I may have come to the conclusion of Roach's mystery appearance. Immediately after reading the previous sentence, the first thing you'd say is "bullshit". The second thing you'd say is, "Where's the evidence? Unless there's evidence, it's just mere speculation." Well, fellow users, I have come prepared with my guns loaded. *Below are the reasons as to why I suspect this particular character model is Roach. #In the single-player campaign, this character model is not seen among the TF141 members at all in any of the levels. #If you play SpecOps missions with a friend, you'll notice that the person you play as is this character model. When you hear Soap, Price, and Ghost's voice-overs speaking to you during the mission, they will refer to you as "Roach". Because both of your character models are the same, there is no confusion as to which model is Roach. No matter which TF141 level you play in, either as Player One or Two, or what difficulty, your character will always be the same and the NPC's will always refer you as Roach. Granted, this may not be enough to have the image added to the article, but I have provided two more pieces with evidence. Speculations with some evidence are better a speculation with none. Please reply. -- :The first image I have seen a few times before and it has triggered numerous tirades by people demanding it to be taken down because it cannot be verified to be Roach. I haven't seen the second image before. This must be the one from the art book now mentioned in the article. To be totally honest, I just don't think the people at Infinity Ward made any character model or design concept for Roach at all beyond what you see in front of your face in the game. It wasn't necessary. The guy behind Soap does look a bit different than other TF141 members, but at the same time he is still very generic looking: MICH-2000 helmet, tan balaclava, goggles, M4. I don't think there is any more evidence for this individual being Roach than there is for him being anyone else in particular, except obviously Soap. If it hasn't been explicitly stated by IW that this is Roach, we can still only speculate. Unfortunately, it looks like I should prepare for another marathon session of removing "British" and "SAS" tags from the article due to the Union Jack flag patch on this individual's arm. Chell484 07:53, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Maybe as he is wearing Goggles which in Loose Ends petrol seeps down the goggles. However I can't really back it up except if you play it yourself so don't have a go at me.AdvancedRookie 08:26, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Sorry dude, but the second picture is fake. If you watch closely you see that SOAP's face has been pasted on the body of GHOST (out of the art book) Also at the bottom it says do not post this wallpaper on the internet.AdvancedRookie 20:43, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Roach has no character model, this can be easily seen in Contingency via the Predator camera. Try standing out on the helipad or the sub and looking for your character. Mechanical 42 20:46, January 18, 2010 (UTC) roach's nationality yo, check out these links: http://ps3gamersblog.wordpress.com/category/review/ http://www.eurogamer.net/articles/modern-warfare-2-review http://www.mw2forum.co.uk/index.php?page=107;print http://www.modernwarfarenews.com/2009/07/characters.html http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cPZThaSNIJ0 http://www.incgamers.com/all/Games/193/Previews/call-of-duty-modern-warfare-2 http://www.giantbomb.com/sgt-gary-roach-sanderson/94-11055/ :These links definitely show that there is a popular opinion that Roach is SAS. However, links 1, 2 and 7 are game reviews (non-IW independent opinion and perspective), links 3 and 4 are from a forum (non-IW, independent user contributions) and are the same thing, and both contain speculation (e.g. "possibly Gaz" below Ghost's profile), links 5 and 6 are based on the E3 demo (pre-release, with trailer showing early-concept "Secret Service" Shadow Company members) and link 7 begins with a caption that reads "The content below is entirely editable." None of these are an official statement from Infinity Ward, all of them are speculation based on a non-IW contributor/creator, and therefore none of them can be taken as conclusive proof of any kind that Roach is or is not SAS. None of the actual IW material presented indicates Roach is anything other than simply "Task Force 141," as does the current released game. Chell484 08:54, December 23, 2009 (UTC) YOU CAN SEE ROACH?! So i don't know if this is intended by IW, or merely just the laziness of them re-using sounds, but in Special Ops i noticed that players can be referred to as 'Roach'. An example of this is in 'Hidden' (Charlie Missions i think) where you traverse 'All Ghillied Up' CoD4 map in reverse (clever approach by IW there). To stop waffling and put it simply, in Hidden, if you pick up an unsuppressed firearm, and you hear Soaps voice calling you roach, then if your playing co-op then your partner can see you and, effectively, see Roach. However as said above, this may just be laziness of not wanting to create 'new' characters, so re using old recordings (as the same Spec Ops phrases can be found in SinglePlayer(SP) missions. Feel free to use this information as seen fit (if it was not known already) By the way, don't try and reply to me because the chances are i will never visit the 'talk pages' again :) -Unregistered User Possible Nickname Origin? Is it not possible that Sanderson was a marine that survived/narrowly escaped the nuclear warhead detonation in the first Modern Warfare? Thinking behind this was Roach = Cockroach and cockroaches can survive in post nuclear conditions supposedly. just a though and if this was correct it would suggest his nationality was american or another nationality fighting in that conflict. thoughts? I kinda think that is a very good guess ya know. Although i heard his middle name is something like Rochherson or a similarly vague name.Timmyctc 20:34, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Roach's Weed Smoking Undoubtely, back in the core, Sanderson smoked tons of weed. Like seriously, whenever they'd take down a drug lord or something, they find all this pot there. And Sanderson was like "I'm smoking all this weed. Excuse me." And Sheperd was like, "O no you won't." And Sanderson was like, "Well then I'm gonna burn this mother down." And he did. And everyone got totally baked. And they were like 20 minutes late to the LZ because they couldn't stop giggling and eating all the drug lord's cavair. This comes straight from IF. Please add a reference to this to verify. Also, sign your posts Smuff 20:22, January 20, 2010 (UTC) Nationality Sanderson is derived from Alexander which means "The Protector Of Mankind". Sanderson first made appearance in an Eglish speaking country in 130 BC into Scotland. Doc.Richtofen 12:56, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Guys I think I may be able to prove Roach's nationality: The picture below taken from Loose Ends clearly show British flags. Taken using noclip AdvancedRookie 21:10, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Main Picture We need a main picture. First Person View please? Baker78 01:04, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Technically speaking, there is no model for Roach. At all. I'd say just leave it blank.Mechanical 42 03:55, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Interesting to note how many sets of arms Roach has! I daresay the fact that he seems to be wearing a British flag patch will be waved as 'proof' by those who believe him to be from the UK though. Corporal Morgan, RRoS 21:14, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Well I am not going to change the article. It's just a bit of proof that doesn't prove it but supports the him being British fact.AdvancedRookie 21:16, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Guys, I'm saying that you should put a in-game screenshot (as in while you playing as him). Baker78 01:23, January 19, 2010 (UTC) The picture is Roach. Not a random character model nor a place holder, it's the rest of the body you see when you're in 1st person view from Roach.--PhantomT1412 06:10, January 19, 2010 (UTC) Moving article I was thinking, as per the articles for "John "Soap" MacTavish" and "Simon "Ghost" Riley", with their callsigns/nicknames in the title, this article should be moved to "Gary "Roach" Sanderson". Moozipan Cheese 21:18, January 21, 2010 (UTC) i agree Elberto 16:15, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Appearence On the takedown page, a picture is shown in the top right corner. it shows a man with black hair, a green beige uniform, and an american flag in the lower village. now only ghost wears green beige, but he is not feautered in the lower favela. so, do you think its possible that this is Roach? Its not meat or royce. Personally, i think it is Roach.--ZombieKillerTom 15:50, January 23, 2010 (UTC) :I highly doubt it. It could be Meat or Royce, as their appearances are randomly generated. Moozipan Cheese 22:24, January 23, 2010 (UTC) I played that stage nearly a thousand times (tried to finish it in veteran.) Meat and Royce never get uniforms with sleeves,also that brown haired guy is seen in the trailers: in Takedown and Hornet's Nest. What I'm wondering is where we got the Woodland picture of Roach. For all we know, it's a random generated NPC. Cpl. Wilding 15:06, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Roach has no player model, much like Ramirez. This can be observed in any mission where you have access to UAVs. Mechanical 42 13:33, January 25, 2010 (UTC) Friend in Ghost? Ghost shouts no when Sanderson gets shot. Seeing how Mactavish cared for "Roach", could Ghost have too? Sign your posts, and all this "MacTavish must be friends with Roach because he tries to save him" stuff is complete...I don't really have a word for it. They must be friends if he tries to save him? Oh yeah, because only friends save each other from death. I'm not saying they weren't friends, I'm saying that it's a stupid trivia bullet. But, to answer question, yes Ghost cared for him, I've seen enough war movies to (somewhat) understand the bond between two fellow soldiers, but don't put a trivia thing about it. 04:50, January 25, 2010 (UTC) Sorry. It's me, Baker78. Okay then, no trivia bullet. Baker78 06:12, January 25, 2010 (UTC) Cool. Reading through that, it kind of sounded like I was yelling at you. I wasn't, just so we're straight. 06:14, January 25, 2010 (UTC)